Laser projectors are widely used in manufacturing processes to assist in precision assembly of large scale structures, composite articles, etc. in aerospace, construction and other industries. Laser projectors are distinguished from digitizing scanners. U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,468 to Dimsdale is one example of a laser scanner that uses pulsed laser light to determine range to points on an object and create a point cloud of image data points In the Dimsdale system, a separate video system gathers information about the intensity of the reflected light.
Known laser projectors use a scanned output beam of a continuous wave laser to generate glowing templates on a 3D object surface utilizing computer assisted design (CAD) data for projection trajectories. Typically laser projectors include optical feedback to assist in defining projector's location and orientation in 3D space with respect to the object's coordinate system. This defining is commonly termed “bucking in.” It requires use of several, typically three to six, reference (fiducial) points selected or placed on or about the work surface of the object. One specific example of this type of laser projector, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,147 to Palmateer. The '147 laser projector system uses a plurality of cooperative reference targets mounted, on or adjacent to, the object. These targets return the laser light back into the projector's beam steering system. Another laser projector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,258 to Bordignon specifically requires reference targets to be retro-reflective. Yet another laser projector described in Kaufman and Savikovsky U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,397 issued to two of the present inventors relies on reference targets for both distance ranging and angle measurement.
The requirement to place reference targets onto the object has many practical drawbacks to the process of using laser projectors. It is time and labor consuming. It also degrades precision and reliability due to a lack of precision in the placement and resultant position of the target Some potentially viable applications currently cannot be implemented because they do not allow any target placement on the object surface.
The main reason retro-reflective reference targets are used in almost all laser projecting systems is because they provide quite distinguishable optical feedback signal by returning a substantial portion of projected laser light back into the beam path through the beam steering system.
The maximum output laser beam power allowed for laser projectors due to laser safety regulations is 5 milliwatts. The power of the portion of the laser light that is reflected from a typical retro-reflective target and directed back through the beam steering system is typically about 200 to 1,000 nanowatts depending on the distance between projector and a target and on the size of the beam steering mirrors.
A number of solutions are proposed in the prior art to deal with the problem of the optical feedback using the same beam path through the beam steering system as the output projector beam. They involve different ways to separate the output laser beam from the received feedback light in the laser projector. The aforementioned Palmateer '147 patent utilizes a beam splitter. The Bordignon '258 patent teaches using a particular wedge-shaped lens with a central opening for the output beam. Laser projectors in Kaufman and Savikovsky '397 patent use a reflective optical pick-up prism. Each of these solutions provides somewhat different effectiveness of utilizing received feedback light that is directed toward a photo detector. Using retro-reflective targets and these known solutions to the problems of a shared optical path, typical optical feedback beams that reaches the photo detector are estimated at 50 to 500 nanowatts of power.
It is very desirable in laser projection to use the object features (e.g., corners, holes, fasteners, etc.) as fiducial points for laser projection instead of separately placed retro-reflective targets. However, prior attempts to solve this problem have not provided a solution without other drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,013 to Rueb offers a solution combining a galvanometer and a camera system. A serious drawback of the Rueb arrangement is the existence of two different optical paths for laser projection and camera imaging, which necessitates for frequent mutual calibration between the camera imaging system and the laser projection system. It is necessary to use separate reference targets in the process of this mutual calibration. As a result, the suggested solution reduced accuracy.
In order to maintain a high level of laser projection precision (e.g. to within ±0.015 inch at a laser-to-object distance of 15 feet), it is required that the beam path through the beam steering system is the same for both the optical feedback and the output projector beam. However, if retro-reflective targets are not used, the power level of light diffusely reflected back from a typical object material like plastic or painted metal, and returned through the projector beam steering system, has been determined to be about 1,000 times less than the reflected light power from a typical retro-reflective target. That means the typical optical feedback beam that reaches a photo detector is roughly in the range of 50 to 500 picowatts of power. In other words, the typical optical feedback beam power from the non-target object feature that reaches the photo detector is about 100 million times less than the output laser projector beam power. Because the output beam has to share the optical path with the feedback beam it adds prevailing, unwanted background light due to the light scatter and secondary reflections. This unwanted “stray” light renders the optical feedback signal undistinguishable.
To date, no prior art laser projector that has been able to overcome this problem, that is, to distinguish very weak optical feedback signal in the presence of the powerful output projection beam and ambient light.
In a conventional laser projection application for product assembly, once all the known fiducial points have been detected, a laser projector's computer runs mathematical algorithm to calculate precise position and orientation of the laser projector with respect to the object. Then it starts actual projection. It generates a series of beam steering commands in a precisely arranged way to direct the beam at each given moment of time exactly toward the given trajectory CAD point (x, y, z) on the surface of the 3D object. The beam strikes the surface of the object following the computer-controlled trajectory in a repetitive manner. With sufficiently high beam speed, the trajectory of the projected beam on the object's surface appears to human eye as a continuous glowing line.
Glowing templates generated by laser projection are used in production assembly processes to assist in the precise positioning of parts, components, and the like on any flat or curvilinear surfaces. Presently laser projection technology is widely used in manufacturing of composite parts, in aircraft and marine industries, or other large machinery assembly processes, truss building, and other applications. It gives the user ability to eliminate expensive hard tools, jigs, templates, and fixtures. It also brings flexibility and full CAD compatibility into the assembly process.
In the laser assisted assembly process, a user positions component parts by aligning some features (edges, corners, etc.) of a part with the glowing template. After the part positioning is completed, the user fixes the part with respect to the article being assembled. The person assembling the article uses his or her eyesight to make a judgment about proper alignment of the part to the glowing template. Because this process relies on the visual judgment of a worker, it is subjective, and its quality may be substantially reduced by human errors.
Human errors adversely impact any manufacturing process, they are unacceptable, and they have to be revealed as soon as possible. In aircraft manufacturing, for example, every production step has to be verified and properly documented. One hundred percent quality assurance is often required. Therefore, a device and method that combines the capabilities of laser projection with immediate verification of part placement during assembly process are very desirable. They would provide the benefits of revealing and fixing human errors right on the spot, thus avoiding very costly and time-consuming off-line testing procedures.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a laser projector that distinguishes very weak optical feedback signal returned from any object surface in the presence of the relatively powerful output projector beam and the ambient light.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a laser projector with high sensitivity optical feedback sufficient to enable scanning of object features as fiducial points.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide a method of using glowing light templates in production assembly processes without retro-reflective targets at every necessary fiducial point.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of immediate, in-place verification of the proper assembly of a part or other fabrication processing steps.